SAO OC Story Attempt
by cakelover2468
Summary: A story where I take a whole bunch of random OCs and throw 'em all into a guild somewhat similar to Fairy Tail in SAO. Send in your OCs! No maximum, for now. Just do it. Format inside.
1. Announcement!

(Announcement has been updated! Please reread the new rules!)

Hey, all, it's Water!

Seeing as I'm bored right now, I've decided to do a story purely based on OCs.

That's right. All the characters will be OCs that YOU send in, in reviews. First come, first serve. It'll be about a guild in SAO, somewhat like Fairy Tail, so it'll be a crossover type of thing. I'll have an OC, of course, (can't miss out on this fun) or two, but the rest will be up to you. The first three people to send one in will be three of the five main characters, unless you request otherwise (Two girls, one guy). Here's the format:

Name

Age

Likes

Personality

Dislikes

Level

Appearance

Weapon

Good or Evil (pick one)

Other(optional)

I'll update when I get what I need. NO RATINGS ABOVE K+, MEANING THAT YOU CANNOT HAVE REVEALING CLOTHING OR OTHER UNMENTIONABLE ASPECTS! If you do not follow this rule, your OC will not be accepted. Oh, and the level system also has a format. If you are ages 1-12, you can be levels 1-40. Any older, and you can be 40-60 (must not go above 60, or be too OP, or it'll be rejected).Send 'em in!


	2. Chapter 1

The meeting to decide the strategy for the 50th floor boss battle started peacefully, with Asuna of the Knights of the Blood stepping up to propose a complicated formation with lots of people involved. Then it hit a little snag when someone asked,

"Hey, wait! Where's Sky Limit?!"

Everyone looked around, realizing that the rambunctious guild's members were late - again. Heathcliff could only sigh,

"Well, you can't expect actual punctuality from Water and Fire, after all..."

"Sorry we're late!" A girl dashed into the room, long dark hair flying as she jumped onto a seat. She wore a blue jacket edged with gold cloth over a simple white shirt, along with a pleated blue skirt and blue boots. Her eyes, an indescribable shade of blue, marked her out as a member of Sky Limit's strongest team, the fourteen year old one-handed straight sword user: Water. She smiled at the rest of the people there calmly, explaining,

"Someone called Scar something inappropriate, and it took a while to sort out. Don't worry, he won't die... I hope."

Everyone glanced nervously at the creepy-looking long sword user, who was currently leaning against the wall, eyes closed. He was dressed all in black, with steel-tipped boots, his wolf pup familiar by his side. Each and every one of the players in the room instantly started wondering which stupid idiot was dumb enough to provoke THAT guy, then decided that it was probably someone delusional. Seriously, who in the world would do something so stupid?

Water's cousin, best friend, and fellow teammate, Fire, strode in, flame-red eyes matching his trademark red shirt with the fire symbol. He wore an open black vest over the shirt, along with black pants. His two-handed broadsword was strapped to his back, and he was tugging on one of his black and red fingerless gloves.

"Water, you know you shouldn't act so carefree, especially when someone just came this close to death."

"He was a jerk." came the casual reply as the two final members of the team came in. Hiderashi Tora, extremely shy girl and twin blades user stepped in, short dark hair blowing in the slight breeze. On her left ear was a DNA shaped earring, and she looked around nervously, sticking to the wall.

On the contrary, Smam, the eldest member of the team, barged right in, plopping down in a chair. He dropped his axe on the ground next to him, running his fingers through his spiky hair, saying,

"So, what's the strategy this time?"

Asuna rolled her eyes at the team. If they hadn't been so good at the boss battles, they would've been thrown off the front lines long ago, in her opinion. Beside her, Kirito hid a smile; he secretly liked the team very much.

"Here it is." she said grumpily, shoving the paper at them. "And try to be more punctual next time."

"Sorry, Asuna, we do try, but..." Water piped up.

She sighed. "All right. Just read the paper, okay?"

"Okay!"

Xxx

"I don't think Asuna was very happy." Water remarked.

Fire snorted. "When is she ever happy with us? We're always late, noisy, causing trouble..." He shot Scar an irritated look.

"She needs to loosen up a bit." Smam declared. "I mean, seriously, I know she's an idol and all, but she needs to relax. Chill. You know?"

"She didn't become one of the best players by relaxing all the time." was Scar's only comment.

"Do you think the master will be angry with us?" Hiderashi questioned. "I mean, you did beat the guy up pretty badly..."

"He'll be absolutely ballistic, as usual." Water said calmly. "But he'll get over it."

The rest of the team sweatdropped at the dark-haired girl's nonchalance. But this was typical Water, never really caring unless it really mattered, so they were somewhat used to it. Though that didn't make it any less strange...

"Hey! You guys!"

Dagger-user Wasabi ran up to them, looking scared. Why was her name Wasabi, you ask? Because she thought it would be an interesting joke. Moving on.

"The master wants to see you. Apparently, you screwed up."

Smam let out some colorful language as Fire questioned,

"How mad is he?"

Wasabi could only shrug and tell the truth.

"Absolutely ballistic."


	3. Chapter 2

"Of course he's absolutely ballistic. Of course we have to clean up the freaking horse manure. Of course we all have to do this, EVEN THOUGH THAT GUY WAS BEING A TOTAL ABSOLUTE JERK. Of course - "

"Will you shut up?" Fire asked Smam exasperatedly. "I mean, it's bad enough being stuck on stable duty, even without your whining."

Smam's eyes narrowed and he reached for his axe. "You wanna take me on, kid?"

Fire's eyes narrowed as well, and he reached for his own weapon. "Don't call me a kid."

"H-Hey! Please don't fight!" Hiderashi begged. Scar let out a sigh.

"Smam, don't call Fire a kid. Fire, put down your weapon, and chill. Sheesh."

The two boys turned to scowl at him.

"Shut up. It's your fault we're in this situation in the first place." Smam snapped.

"Yeah, what makes you think you can - "

"You guys, shut up and work!"

The display of exasperation, so rare for Water, stopped them in their tracks.

"Can we all just have, like, one punishment, just one, where you guys don't argue?!" she demanded.

Fire let out a sigh. "Sorry. It's just the whole 'being cooped up and not allowed to fight' thing. Makes us all cranky."

"I know." Smam admitted. "I know I'm being a jerk. Sorry."

"You know what?" Water said suddenly. "I have an idea."

The team all looked at her.

"What kind of idea?" Fire asked cautiously. He knew Water better than anyone else in the team, and that sparkle in her eyes meant that she was thinking up another evil plan.

"Whose fault is it that we're here?" she questioned. "That's right. The master's. I say we pull a prank on him. A big one."

Smam's face cracked into an evil grin. "Oh yeah. I like this plan already."

"What're we going to do?" Hiderashi asked.

"Well, I haven't gotten that far yet." she admitted. "Any ideas?"

"Pink." Scar said suddenly. "I don't know what, but it should involve the worst horror of them all: pink."

"I happen to like pink, but that's a nice thought. Oh! We dye all his clothes, AND his hair pink!"

"Perfect!"

And so the plan began.

xXx

"You want how many cans of pink dye?" Agil stared at Water in shock.

"Ten."

"And what will you be doing with these cans of pink dye?"

"Oh, nothing much."

"Uh huh. Well, that'll be 500 Col."

Water paid for the dye and walked out, whistling "Crossing Field". Agil shook his head.

" Those Sky Limit kids are a real strange bunch."

(If you've read my main story, Fairy Academy for Troublemakers and Lawbreakers, you know how much I love plans. Especially evil ones.)

(I still need someone to be the master. Anyone willing?)

(OC submissions are still open, ya know. I also need some more guild members for Sky Limit, and for the evil guild, Silent Oblivion.)

(And yay, I'm whistling the SAO opening! Yay! Anyway, that's all, so...)

(Seeya! Water, out.) 


End file.
